A known method for determining the condition of a biological object, in particular a human, comprises fixation and comparison of the structure of gas-discharge light emission in an electric field around the whole reference object or a part thereof (fingertips) at the initial level (outside the vegetovascular crisis) and prior to the crisis, see SU 935076 A1.
Reference data used in this method can be embodied not only as the initial level of gas-discharge light emission around the tested object outside of the crisis condition, but also as the level of gas-discharge light emission around an undoubtedly healthy biological object that is taken as a reference object.
During implementation of this method quantitative criteria are introduced for evaluating the condition of a biological object, allowing to compare the object's condition at different points of time or to compare the condition of different objects.
However, such method does not provide sufficient accuracy and reliability in determining the biological object's condition, because it takes into account only one parameter of the glow structure, namely the length of the gas-discharge streamer. In addition, it should be noted that the process of obtaining the information is quite labor-intensive and lengthy: one must obtain the photographic images, measure them with common measuring tools and then compare the measurement results. Another disadvantage of this method consists in the fact that assessment of a biological object's condition is performed within a fairly narrow range of variations of a one-dimensional geometrical parameter—the streamer length (from 15 to 30% as compared to the initial level). In addition, the object's condition cannot be assessed if the changes of said parameter fall outside the described limits.
Higher precision and reliability of assessment of the condition of a biological object within a wide range of values of quantitative parameters that characterize the structure of gas-discharge light emission around objects in a electromagnetic field is provided by a method for determining the condition of a biological object by means of fixation and comparison of the structure of gas-discharge light emission around the reference object and the object under study in an electromagnetic field, which comprises converting fixed structures of gas-discharge light emission around the reference object and the test object into digital code, determining quantitative parameters of said structures that reflect their characteristics, determining corresponding spatial points of said parameters for the reference and the test objects, and then determining the deviation of the test object from the reference object according to the distance between said points; in addition, the method may comprise determining the quantitative parameters of the structures of gas-discharge light emission that reflect their spectral, brightness and fractal characteristics, wherein the abovementioned points in a multidimensional space are determined taking into account these parameters as well, see RU 2141250 C1.
This method has been taken as a prototype of the present inventive method.
In the prototype method the reference object is embodied as a finger of a person considered to be healthy. However, any biological object has a particular dynamics of biological parameters that characterize its condition, and this dynamics depends on the temporal, climatic, geophysical and other factors acting at the place of the experiment. Therefore the prototype method uses for comparison a metrological basis that is essentially an insufficiently stable biological object, which leads to a certain inaccuracy of determination of the condition of the biological object under study.
The same patent RU 2141250 C1 describes a device for determining the condition of a biological object that comprises an electromagnetic pulse generator, a glass plate that has an electrode on the lower surface thereof in the form of a thin layer of a conductive optically transparent material, an objective lens, an optoelectronic digital converter (OEDC), a computer unit in the form of a personal computer and an information presentation unit in the form of a monitor; one output of the generator is connected to the electrode and the second output of the generator is connected to a switching device which is in turn connected to the reference or the test object, ensuring alternating contact with said objects; the output of the objective lens is optically connected to the optical input of the OEDC, the output of which is connected to the input of the computer unit, the output of which is connected to the input of the information presentation unit (monitor).
This device was taken as a prototype of the inventive device according to the present patent application.
The prototype device can be used for determining the condition of a biological object by means of fixation and comparison of the structures of gas-discharge light emission around the reference object and the biological object under study only when the reference object is embodied as a biological object, which, due to the reasons described above in the description of corresponding known method, does not provide sufficient and (in some cases) necessary accuracy of determination of the biological object's condition during fixation and comparison of the structures of gas-discharge light emission around the reference and the test objects. It should be mentioned that the prototype device does not allow using an object made of a non-biological material as a metrological basis for such comparison, because it does not allow correcting the relative deviation δ of a value in the series of measured quantitative parameters of structures of gas-discharge light emission around the reference object from their average value, which is necessary when using a reference object made of a non-biological material, since in this case the values of δ can be significantly larger than the allowed value of variability of measured parameters that is accepted during the biomedical measurements—not more than 10%. When this limit is surpassed, the biomedical measurements are considered invalid.